Everything we know is falling
by TheFemaleHistorian
Summary: The race known as the vampire is rising up to achieve world domination. Agent Kassandra is charged with destroying the evil Count Dracula. The question is, can she destroy what she loves with all her heart?Dracula& O.C. NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER! 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

The wind picked up, scattering the golden leaves over the footpath of the venison plaza. A females eyes scanned the vast cobblestone plain, looking for any trace of her prey.

There he was

She rose up and started to push her way through the crowds toward him, Her boots clicking as they hit the ground. The crowds started to become denser as she reached the centre of the plaza, the mess of colours contrasting with the black night sky littered with the shining glints of the stars. The female adjusted her mask to obscure her heart shaped face, only letting through the glint of her green eyes with that distinctive brown band.

'' Gotcha'' she smirked running her fingers through the blonde wig she wore upon her head. Slowly but stealthy she pulled out her revolver filled to the brim with silver bullets.

Take aim.

FIRE!!!

He fell back into the drinks table with a crash, convulsing as the silver poisoned his werewolf blood. All eyes shot in the direction from where the bullet came, but there was no one there. All the crowd could see was a faint black shadow of the assassin jumping over the terracotta rooftops in the shrouding darkness

The rain poured down onto the busy London streets as the assassin walked into her apartment, dropping the keys with a **clunk** onto the mahogany coffee table. The tiny droplets of water built up on her windows obscuring the vision of the wet sidewalks of a typical autumn day.

She removed her trench coat and placed it onto its hook and walked about, dropping the pack of guns into her closet and grabbing her mobile.

'' Dylan, its done'' She spoke into the sleek, black phone, juggling her glock gun in between her fingers.

'' Well done Kassandra'' Dylan spoke in an amused tone.

'' Did he cause any trouble for you?'' He asked

''No he's as dumb as he looks'' She murmured, earning a laugh from her amused boss.

'' No shit, look we have another assignment, we need you down at HQ ASAP'' he said, in a rather urgent tone.

'' What does this one have to do with?'' she asked, now fiddling with her silver dagger.

'' Just the fate of the entire human race, involving vampires'' Dylan murmured rather quickly. Kassandra dropped the dagger into the table.

'' Ill be down right away'' she spoke, hanging up and then rushing out the door with her guns strapped to her waist.

Kassandra strode into the skyscraper in the middle of the dense business district. The glass in the walls glistening as the peaking through sunlight caught and reflected against the clear water droplets.

Kassandra walked through the bustling foyer and into the special elevator that lead her up to level 43.

'' Ah Kassandra'' said a middle-aged woman, plump with rosy cheeks and curly, short mouse brown hair.

'' Hello rose'' Kassandra smiled warmly giving the older lady a peck on the cheek.

'' Dylan wants to see you in his office dear'' She said handing Kassandra a folder, and Kassandra walked off into the office directly down the hall.

'' Kassandra id like you to meet the head agent of the f.b.i, and the director of Interpol'' Dylan spoke in a rather important business tone, while pointing at the two middle aged men sitting in the Grey leather chairs, with their crisp suits and bushy mustaches.

'' Please to meet you'' Kassandra said stepping forward to shake the hands of the 2 agents

'' As to you miss lynux'' each said shaking her hand firmly.

'' As you can see this is our best, agent Kassandra lynux, her expertise in dealing with the supernatural astounds even those twice her age.'' Dylan bragged, much to the displease of Kassandra who blushed slightly.

'' Yes miss, we need your help urgently, there is congregation of vampires sweeping across Europe trying to turn as many as possible so they can eradicate the whole human race.'' Said the agent from Interpol with a panicked expression on his face.

'' Yes we need you and 2 other agents to take out the leader, Count vladislaus dragulia. Or as you know the great vampire, count Dracula.'' Said a distinctive American accent.

'' Who are these 2 other agents?'' Kassandra asked puzzled, since she usually took on missions alone.

'' Agents Liza and napoleon sass'' said the agent from Interpol.

'' I'm sorry but I don't work with accomplices'' Kassandra said, discarding the case folder on Dylan's desk.

' Miss you shouldn't say no so soon'' said the creepy American, eying her down.

'' He's right Kassandra, you HAVE to do this'' said Dylan sadly, rubbing her shoulder.

'' Fine but if those 2 piss me off don't hold me responsible for my actions'' Kassandra said walking out of the office and straight into the elevator to get back to ground level.

Kassandra sat, slumped on her bed, reading through the case files.

'' Pft like shit I'm going to wait for accomplices, this is my case and I will get it over and done with BY MY SELF'' she thought, a slight smirk appearing on her full lips as she thought of the looks on the 2 agents faces.

She rummaged through her wardrobe pulling out a black top that was cropped, sleeveless and midriff and black leather pants with a belt for weapons and such. She pulled on her black, high leather boots and strapped 2 silver daggers to the outside. She attached her pistols to her sides, both filled to the brim with ultra violet ammunition, also placing 2 swords on her back behind her leather jacket. She then finally let her chocolate curls fall out of their messy bun and cascade down her back.

She was ready

The walked casually out of the apartment complex and jumped into her black Ferrari, and she sped of down the street toward the outskirts of London to carfax abbey. To face her greatest challenge yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The shiny black Ferrari pulled up in front of carfax abbey. Kassandra switched of the ignition and pushed open the car door, She slammed it behind her with a bang, and then walked up to the gate, her eyes evaluating the major dilemma that crossed her path. The dark gates where padlocked with a large iron lock.

''Great'' Kassandra said to herself. Muttering a string of curse words as she walked back to her car. She pulled a roll of thick black rope out of the boot, slamming it with a bang. Kassandra approached the gate and began to tie a figure eight knot around the black bars. The shiny black rope tightened as she pulled on it. Kassandra grabbed hold of the tough rope; then hoisting herself up so she was standing on the ledge of 2 black bars. Kass (Kassandra) moved around finally putting her foot up and swinging her leg around the top of the gate, then jumping down and landing with precision on her feet.

'' Perfect'' she said, adjusting her swords incase the need for defense arrived. She started to walk over the green grass of the lawn. The muddy soil squelching as she strode cautiously over the marsh like lawn. She finally stepped of the sodden grass and onto the gravely road, the gravel crunching as she stepped on it.

''Gee what is it with this place and sound affects'' she murmured, whilst sneaking over the granite wall that lead to the back of the abbey. Her green eyes scaled the black, stonewalls, looking for any sign of entrance. None.

'' This place is a fortress'' Kass thought to herself, looking at the black tower looming above her. Kass began to walk back around the abbey until the felt a blow to her head; She fell onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

The sound of shouting and the pungent smell of rotting meat overpowered Kass's senses as she finally began regain consciousness. She groaned, moving and twisting around, as she felt sharp metal wires dig into the flesh of her wrists restricting her movement, they had length, but where tight as hell. All around her she should hear the echoes of what seemed like thousands of people, yelling and screaming in her direction. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the small fragment of light that seemed to be issuing through a lantern. Slowly the blurry images began to take proper form. The space turned into a giant chasm. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, threatening to drop and impale anyone in their way. Kass looked around at the space, filled with vampires yelling and screaming in her direction, bearing their fangs. Each set of eyes glowing red, as if being ignited by the fires of hell. Their screams tormented Kass ears, her ears throbbing from the destructiveness of their cries. Her head lolled to the side as a futile attempt to block out the noise from one ear. Suddenly it all came to a stop.

Kass could see thousands of eyes dart from her and focus on an individual dressed in black striding around like he owned the place. This individual had brown, scruffy hair that descended to halfway down his neck and squinty, black, piercing eyes filled to the brim with lust.

'' Ah I see we have a new guest'' he drawled in a pompous British accent. Earning a cheer from the crowd.

Kass didn't say anything and just simply started. The stranger grabbed her by the throat, crushing her oesophagus with his UN natural strength. Kass gasped out, as the air was restricted access to her lungs.

''Who are you'' he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe and breathing his hot sticky breath down her neck.

'' Your worst nightmare'' She spat, kneeing him in his netheregions, her eyes glowing an UN natural green. He rolled around on the ground clutching himself, as Kass tried to release her swollen wrists. She didn't notice that he finally stood up.

'' Why you bitch'' he said, lunging to wards her with his fangs extended and his eyes glowing red. Kass jumped up and onto a higher rock ledge, the metal wires still digging into her wrists. She reached down into her boot and extracted the silver dagger; she then sliced through the wires and released her hands from the torture.

She looked down on the crowd of vampires. Their fangs extended and the unholy red eyes. A hiss rippled over the crowd, sending chills down Kass's spine.

She had to get out of here and she had to get out fast.

She didn't know how, but she did it.

Before Kass new it, she was speeding off down the m5 in her Ferrari. The screams of her newly found chums following her into the foggy night.

She was pissed off, beyond all reason. Something was definitely not right with this assignment.

Kassandra glanced at her blueberry that was strapped to the dashboard.

1 new message

Kass hit play and her boss Harry's voice blared out of the speaker.

'' Kass there is something very wrong, those two agents from Interpol and the FBI where werewolves. It seems that the ware wolfs and newborn vampires have banded together to bring about the demise of Dracula, You need to get out of London, go to Transylvania. The count has being notified.''

The dial tone went blank.

'' SHIT'' Kass screamed, hitting her hands on the steering wheel.

She swerved around into the next lane, and with a screech of her tires she was off to wards the airport.

She picked up the phone and hit in her friend Jacobs number.

'' Hello'' a groggy voice answered

'' Hey Jake, I wont be in London for a few weeks, some fucking vampires decided to cause some trouble so I have to get my ass over to Transylvania to protect Dracula, tell Edward why I am gone OK?'' Kass spoke into the Mic.

'' Yeah sure, see you later Kass'' Jake yawned, hanging up.

'' See you too Jake'' she muttered to herself placing the phone back into its holder as she drove onto the tarmac.

Please review

NO FLAMES

New chappy up soon

Yeesh, mother got pissed at me because I didn't do too well on a history test.

:S she threatened to cut my INTERNET.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey some of you reviewed wondering about the Jacob and Edward and Harry characters. I didn't clarify their position, so there will be an explanation in the next chapter about their relationships with Kass.

Oh new chap should be out in a few days: D


End file.
